


Fred II

by ojos_abiertos



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Comfort, Doubt, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Married Couple, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 03:13:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20369734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ojos_abiertos/pseuds/ojos_abiertos
Summary: George was thinking a lot recently. Like alotlot. Perhaps it was that new year was getting closer and it was a time of ponder. Or maybe it was that Angelina was like six months pregnant and it was scaring the shit out of him.Maybe.





	Fred II

George was thinking a lot recently. Like a _lot_ lot. Perhaps it was that new year was getting closer and it was a time of ponder. Or maybe it was that Angelina was like six months pregnant and it was scaring the shit out of him. _Maybe_.

He hadn’t been sleeping well since Angelina started to show, so it’s been a while. Actually, George knew what was going on with his mind and was trying to bullshit his way out of thinking about the things that didn’t let him sleep. And it had been working, but not this night apparently. It was okay, things would get back to normal in a day or two. 

But he knew back to ‘normal’ wasn’t a thing. He has been worrying about the same stuff since he had his first date with Angelina. Hell, he has been bullshitting his way out of his thinking for years now.

“George, you are thinking loudly," Angelina muttered half asleep, turning to face him.

“Yeah, sorry," he answered while getting out of bed, but his wife's hand reached his wrist and pulled him back to the bed.

“Talk to me," she demanded while snuggling against him. George remained seated with his back against the wall and traced random patterns on Angelina's back with his hand.

“Is it a boy or a girl?” he asked.

“Mmm… I thought it was going to be a surprise," she said still sleepish and with her eyes closed.

“No, it is. I just want to know how it feels.”

“I think it's a boy. I am pretty sure, actually," she answered with a smile.

“Oh, a boy. Not twins, right?”

“Definitely not twins. You don't sound happy, did you want a girl? Or twins?” Angelina showed a little concern, but her eyes remained closed.

“No! I just want a healthy baby," George reassured her.

“And not twins?”

“Is that weird?” he asked almost too quiet to hear, but Angelina heard anyway.

“I don't know."

George knew it was weird, he just simply couldn’t help feeling that way. Having a twin was the most wonderful thing he had ever have. But losing Fred was the most horrible thing he had ever had to endure. He wasn’t ready, he never though it could happen; George always though they would die at the same exact time, side by side. It was perhaps a childish though but he just couldn’t picture it any different. But in reality, they kind of did.

But that wasn’t what was going on his mind lately. Or ever, really. Yes, he would’ve prefer not having twins, maybe it would hurt watching them, but he would love whatever he got and it didn’t matter in the long run.

“George, I can notice you are scared, like…”

“Do you love me?” he interrupted abruptly.

“What? Of course I do," she replied immediately, now opening her eyes.

“No, but really love me?” he insisted.

“Yeah, I love you, George. What is this about?” Angelina asked while sitting down on the bed facing him, the sleepiness gone suddenly.

“And not just because of my face? You would love me with any face?”

“Well, if you take a polyjuice potion with Mundungus' hair I would think it a little bit," she smiled.

“Mundungus doesn’t have hair," he raised his eyebrows.

“Oh, nowhere you can actually see it," Angelina implied and George laughed.

“You are gross," he said. And there were a few seconds of silence broken by Angelina's question.

“With any face? What are you trying to say?”

“I just... We are having a child, a boy. And I want to make sure… I want to know the truth," George muttered.

“About…?” Angelina prompted.

“Are you with me because I remember you of Fred?” George let out the question so fast Angelina almost didn’t catch it.

She didn’t answer right away, she just looked at him with her eyebrows raised and eyes as open as they could be. Her hands were in her stomach.

“George… Oh, Merlin. How long have you been thinking about this?” Angelina asked fighting the tears that threatened to leave her eyes.

The truth was he has thought Angelina was with him only because he was similar to Fred for four years, the total time they had been together. But he put up with it because he always wanted Angelina by his side, and didn’t care if the reason was a little questionable. Her wife did him so good it was a small price to pay; without her, George didn’t think he could’ve never got back to feel like himself again, losing his twin brother destroyed him and Angelina taught him how to be human again. And besides, she reminded him of Fred too and he needed that, he needed to feel that Fred was still alive somewhere.

“Of course I love you and not because you look like your brother. You may have the same face but are very different. I am not going to deny I miss him, that would be cruel, he was a good boy. And clearly I see a lot of him on you, but you are not Fred. I don't love you because you look like him or because you are similar in some ways," she said and George was done fighting the tears back, they were rolling on his cheeks.

“I love that you are really funny and play heavy pranks, but you have the most tender heart I have ever witnessed. You care a lot about people, no matter how well you try to hide it. And contrary to what you let people believe, you are really quiet and think a lot and are truly selfless. You are a loyal true friend and you are so brave it sometimes scares me," she continued.

George got closer to hug her but Angelina stopped him with one hand on his chest. After holding back some tears of her own, she talked.

“I am not done. I love you because you teach me how to be a better person every single day. And I love you because you gave me the best gift I could've ever asked for," she said putting both of her hands in her belly. “You make me happy every day, even when I am mad and want to cut your other ear I am happy.”

Now she let him hug her and it was the most wonderful hug Angelina though she ever received.

“I am so sorry. I just… had to be sure. You gave me a reason to be happy again and now you are carrying our child. You are the most amazing woman I have ever met. After my mom," he said and they both laughed.

“Yeah, Molly is a badass, I'll take the second place gladly.”

“Yeah, but don't tell her, she will cry of happiness for ever and I can't do that to the rest of the family. But seriously, I love you so much that if you drank that polyjuice potion with Mundungus’ hair every single day, I would still love you," George said and Angelina went to hug him but George stopped her putting a hand on her chest.

“I am not finished," he said mockingly and she punched him lightly on the shoulder. “I am a selfless loving man because of you, you make me want to be better every day and we both know I would be lost without you. Hell, everybody knows it. I love you more than I can describe and I'm not as good as you when it comes to talk about feelings but you make me want to try. I am just sorry I ever doubted you when you never did, even after you found out I couldn’t do a patronus anymore. Your love is enough to make me happy forever, I don’t care about a stupid spell."

“Oh George," she cried and kissed him. They hugged for a while, trying to stop crying and taking in every word they received.

“You remind me of him too, you know? As if some part of him is in you, still alive," George said quietly in her ear when they both stopped crying. Angelina broke the hug and held his hands.

“He is still alive in us. You know… I think we should name this little boy of ours, don’t you?” she said wiping the remaining tears out her face.

“Fred. That’s… that’s perfect," George said opening his eyes widely.

“Fred II," she reminded him. Yes, Fred was alive.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Hope you liked it<3


End file.
